The Chaos Devil
by Megalandrys
Summary: Makoto Nakashima is no ordinary 16 year old boy. For one, he is on love both woth two of his best friend's and some strangers he just met. 2: He is bisexual. 3: He is the son of the Primordial's Aphrodite and Chronos. Join Baka-err, Makoto, on his journeys! Co-written by Makoto x chelia.
1. OC Bio

**Well, this is just an OC bio page for an OC that my friend, Makoto x chelia, uses in her story, The Aura Devil. Link to her profile: u/5094101/ **

* * *

**Name: Makoto Nakashima**

**Nicknames: Cutie, Bakato (Harem members when angered) Commander (during fights) Variations of his name (Most of Harem members) **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5ft 2in**

**Skin tone: White**

**Appearance: Slim build with very little muscle**

**Weight: 115 Ibs **

**Hair: Celeste blue colour that is just below collarbone length with spiky light gold bangs.**

**Eyes: Golden**

**Race: Titan (for now)**

**Wings: 6 Pinkish Gold Wings**

**Occupation: Former student at Yancy Academy, councilor of Aphrodite cabin, protector of Camp Half-Blood**

**Natural Abilities: Experienced at hand to hand proficient in sword play and other weaponry. Cooking (not very good at it). **

**Magic: Magician's magic which includes Norse magic mainly ice and wind also knows white magic defensive and binding, knows teleportation circles magic and knows limited rune symbol magic which include sound seals and transfer seals, currently learning spirit magic to summon spirits and black magic, elemental offensive spells and explosive spells. Can create Illusions. Forbidden spell Apocalyptic Nightmare. Forbidden spell Angelic Detonation. Hypnotising magic (Works only on humans without Sacred Gears and weak Devils/Angels so far) Knows very minor healing magic, love magic and time-based magic**

**Special Techniques: Apocalypse Blast/Slash/Unleash (Apocalypse Unleash obviously unleashes its whom power, whic is able to kill almost everything, but it causes severe damage to the user. There is a lesser version of this but it isn't unlocked for a while), Dragon Hotshot, Boost/Transfer (upgrade), Charm, Charmspeak, Time Zone (field), Speed Time/Slow Time (single)**

**Weapons: Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear with Balance Breaker, Apocalypse Blade which is near balance breaker.**

**Family: Aphrodite (mother), Chronos (father), Harem (lovers, soon to be wives and husbands)**

**Friends: Childhood friends with Irina and Percy.**

**Personality: kind, polite, respectful, loyal, very masochistic, smart, courageous when friends are in danger, A little of lolicon tendency's (Doesn't like to admit it) Has a very slight height and inferiority complex**

**Likes: Friends, cooking, video games, anime (borderline obsession) and practicing kendo and magic.**

**Dislikes: Anyone who harms his loved ones and people with a superiority complex and harming the weak. People mentioning his height.**

**Harem: Rias (alpha), Asia, Akeno, Serafall, Sona, Koneko, Yuuto, Yuuki, Mitsu, Irina, Xenovia, Gasper, Vali, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Rachel, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Luke (for a bit, maybe longer if I decide not to kill him off while covering book 5)**

* * *

**This is just a profile of my friends OC who replaces Issei as a partner of Percy. Also this is a bisexual harem so if you don't like don't read.**


	2. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**Well here we are, my firsy chapter of my 3rd story ever to be shown publicly. Well then. Whatever. I don't own Highschool DxD or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Makoto's POV

"Hey Ma-chan! Wait up!" Irina yelled at me as she ran to catch up to me.

I slowed down, just a little, just enough to let her get a bit close before running as fast as I could, laughing.

"Catch me if you can, Iri-chan!"

"You meanie!" She yelled while pouting.

Laughing some more, I got up to Percy's house where he was waiting.

I had always liked Percy, more than just a friend, as he just radiated something that just drew me in. Though, not knowing what he felt didn't help, you know?

Irina finally caught up to me, grumbling.

"Very funny Makoto. Can we not do this like every day?"

She said this with a foot stomp and a pouty face, wow, overeactive much?

Me and Percy shared a laugh at Irina's antics before the three of us left for school.

On the way, we met up with Grover, Percy's friend. He got bullied a lot, but I didn't have a problem with him. People called him weird, and I sort of can see why, but I don't believe thats any reason to be mean.

Once we all got to school, we left to go our own ways. We only have about 3 classes together, and those were all the last classes of the day, so yeah.

When, I got to class, I noticed I was the last person here, per usual. I took my seat and got ready for class.

* * *

That class went along as usual, with me reading through most of the class.

The next two classes went along the same, except I participated more in the second class since it is Science and I love Science!

But who wants to here about that, right?

I walked into 4th Period before noticing I was alone. I thought it was pretty strange before I realized there was a class field trip in this class for the rest of the day. I face palmed before running to catch up with the class.

I finally got there right before the bus went and of course Nancy Bobofit was torturing Grover, as usual. I could tell Percy wanted to knock her out, and I'm sure he could, but me and Grover held him back. Oh, incase you are wondering where my "super bestest friend ever to exist" is, Iri-chan got on earlier and got in a seat that 2 others later filled up. I'm sure she's having a GREAT time.

So anyway, we finally got to the place, which was a museum for Greek history. Not weird, I mean it's not like this is World History class or anything.

We had Mr. Brunner and our pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds watching over us during said trip. Mr. Brunner is pretty cool, but Mrs. Dodds is mean to everyone except Nancy, especially Percy. At the moment, we were looking at funeral urns and other things. Nancy laughed at the naked guy on the stele, and of course Percy turnes around and said "Will you shut up?", a bit too loud. After a brief pause, Mr. Brunner asked everyone questions about the gods, and by everyone, I mean just Percy, really. We both don't like the Greek gods that much, Percy especially, but I like Aphrodite in particular. Not in the way to implement I like her because she's hot, she seems to represent more than that, she just gives off a motherly aspect.

Anywho, afterwards we ate lunch, once Irina rejoined us, of course. which was fine until Nancy made a smart comment and the water near Percy GRABBED her and pulls her half in. My jaw dropped a bit, but I shook it off as my imagination. I would still have to question Percy about it later though. Mrs. Dodds then called Percy to come and talk with her; oh, I pity him.

About a minute later, Mr. Brunner went in as well. I returned to eating my lunch, and when I next looked up I saw he was back, and Percy was walking out the door with a what-the-hell look on his face, and Mrs. Dodds was nowhere to be seen.

He came over to Grover, Irina and I, and for some reason Nancy, who was still near us, said "I hope Mrs. Kerr whooped your butt." Who is Mrs. Kerr? "Who?" Percy said. "Our teacher, duh!" was her response. We both just blinked. When he as me what she was talking about, she just rolled her eyes and turned away. "What is going on?" I said. "I know," Percy said, "Grover, where is Mrs. Dodds?"

"Who?" Grover said, not meeting our eyes.

Irina-chan was looking as confused as we were.

"Not funny, man," Percy said "This is serious." Thunder boomed above us. Seems like Zeus is angry, ha ha.

Percy went over to Mr. Brunner, and returned looking even more puzzled.

"What is going on?" Percy said, voicing my thoughts.

* * *

The whole school acted like me, Percy, and Irina were idiots afterwards, insisting that Mrs. Kerr had always been in our school. Grover seemed in on it too, but it was easy to tell he was lying. That was probably the only reason we didn't eventually believe them, as Grover was too obvious with how hesitant he was to lie to us about it.

Percy confided to all of us, save Grover, that Mrs. Dodds had turned into some... bird/human thing, kind of like a harpy, with talons and leathery wings. He also told us that he was having nightmares. Of course he denied getting help on that; no one would believe the whole story, plus he said he would get over it. We offered to try, but again he said he would get over it.

The weather was getting worse, a window blew out in the dorm me and Percy share. A few days after that, the world's largest tornado touched down 50 miles away from Yancy. Percy started to get into more trouble as he was more irritable and easy to annoy. Hehe, he called our teacher, Mr. Nichols, an old sot because he asked him why he hadn't studied for the spelling test.

Finally, he said the headmaster sent a letter to his mom that he wouldn't be coming back next year. I'd probably switch to his new academy with Grover, and Irina would follow me. That sounds a bit selfish, but we all kind of center around Percy, but Percy says he kind of puts me at the center of everything, and he believes everyone else does too. I don't really agree, because nothing interesting really happens to me, Percy is the only person to have a different and cool life that I know of. Sometimes I wish I could have a life like that...

* * *

**Well, there is the first chapter of my story, I hope anyone reading this liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2: End of School, Vacation Start

So, if anyone ever paid attention to the beginning of the first book, you might notice I changed something. With this, they go to the Academy as if it were a regular highschool, until they go on the field trip. Neh, I meant to say that, minor mistake, but there won't be a part like that again, at least for a while, possibly excluding this chapter. Also, after the the last line break before the one at the author's note, they went back to Yancy. I really messed up saying that stuff about the dorm, so let's say I meant that... Makoto was sleeping over at Percy's house? Sure. That's it.

Also, I always get annoyed when people do long author's notes, particularly so they can answer a question or something, or do them in the middle of the story (at least I won't do the former), so now for the first I can be called a hypocrite.

PCheshire, you wrote a review (its the only one, I'm not going to paste it here) that I just had to reply to. I wanted to do a harem story, even though that is nothing new here. Saying the list was long... well it was just maybe slightly longer than my partners, and it is a bisexual cross harem, so...

About a yaoi fic... I could see doing that. I might do that. It would be a ValixMakoto or PercyxMakoto, perhaps KibaxMakoto? Yes, I might do that. Anyway, enough of that.

* * *

Chapter 2

Makoto's PoV

Ugh... mornings are the worst. I woke up to another day of this. I almost didn't want to wake up, as I was having a really great dream, but I had to.

Percy sneaked out last night. He thought I didn't notice, but I did. Whatever, if it was anything, like, interesting he would almost definitely tell us. I pretended to be asleep when he came back, and he kind of acted troubled from what I could hear and, at some points, see.

Well, today is the last day. After lunch, this semester (it's the last one!) ends! I just hope Nancy doesn't cause any trouble...

Ha! Of course she will! Why wouldn't she? We ate lunch outside, and she came up the moment the opportunity arose with her posse to spout her words of wisdom.

"Why is your hair orange?" she sneered at Irina.

"It's so... ugh."

"I don't know, why did you just now notice that? Did you finally get a brain cell or something?"

At that our group laughed while Nancy just flushed with anger.

"No, I'm not an idiot like you, I thought it through, instead of charging in when I felt like it because my brain cells aren't in my breasts, like you!"

I'm confused... oh wait, ah.

"Don't talk to Iri-chan like that, you ass!" I yelled back at her.

She whirled on me. "And you," she said to me angrily, "Why do you have to talk like you're Chinese or Japanese? Ching-chong, bitch."

Ok, that was just offensive. Me and Percy clenched our fists in anger. I heard Iri-chan say something back, but I zoned out and couldn't make out the words. I just wanted Nancy and her friends to stop being so mean; be more friendly. Suddenly, pictures shot around my vision, too fast to make out. My vision turned hot pink before I woke to Nancy and her crew hugging me.

'What the hell?!' I thought.

"Makoto! We love you!"

* * *

I'm glad the last semester ended after lunch, or I likely would have to run from Nancy and friends forever. I left with Percy to his house again. We were going on a trip to Montauk, along with his mom. It was gonna be great!

We got to his house before his mom did. We avoided his smelly, probably drunk stepdad Gabe and his friends playing poker and just went to his room. Normally he would go through there, get noticed, and get money taken. Me too if we were both there (even though he tolerated me, money was money). We talked for a bit, him not actually saying much, before his mom got home.

She went straight to Percy's room.

"Percy?" She called while opening the bedroom door. I could see the change in Percy's attitude, as I cause it too, a lot of times.

"Oh, Percy." She said while enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. "You've grown since Christmas!" She turned to me with a smirk. "I see that isn't true for you, though." Hey! She knows I have problems with people talking about my height! And Percy just laughs with her! He's supposed to be on my side, damn it!

Still smiling with mirth, she handed us bags of blue-only candy from her work, Sweet on America. She asked him torrents of questions while we both ate. She would sometimes ask me questions as well. Percy said she was smothering him, but his mother and I knew he was happy to see her.

Suddenly, the touching moment was ruined by Gabe's yelling "Hey, Sally, how about some more bean dip?"

I could hear Percy gritting his teeth. I can't complain, I was doing it too.

Percy's mom was really nice. She didn't deserve that alcoholic moron.

I could tell Percy was still scared about the Mrs. Dodds thing, but he was trying not to show it, for her sake.

But she could see through him. "What? Honey, did something scare you?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine."

I could tell she could tell he was lying, but she didn't push the subject any further.

"Well, we can leave for the beach as soon as I get dressed."

We both perked up at that. "Really?" Percy asked.

Mrs. Jackson smiled at us. "Really."

Suddenly a wild Gabe appeared! Gabe used growl! "I asked for bean dip, Sally. Didn't you hear me?"

Me and Percy both clenched our fists, wanting to punch Gabe so bad, but Mrs. Jackson looked at us and kind of sent us a message through her eyes. Just be nice to Gabe for a little bit, just until she was ready to leave. Then we could be out of here.

"I was on my way, honey. We were just talking about the trip."

Gabe looked like he was about to have a heart attack. One can wish, right? "Wait, you were serious about that?"

I know Percy was about to say something, so I shush him. His mom looked at me thankfully.

"It's ok, I know your worried about the money. I'll pay for all of it, and I'll make you enough seven-layer dip for the weekend."

Gabe softened some. "You won't take the Camaro anywhere else but there and back?"

Sally nodded. "We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his chin. "Well maybe, if you hurry with that dip... the kid apologizes for interrupting my game... and this one-"

"No," I cut him off mid-sentence and gesture, looking him in the eyes, acting on impulse. "None of us will have to do anything for you, especially not Sally or Percy. You will let us go, no problem or any questions asked."

He blinked once. "Yeah... yeah." He walked back to his table.

Mrs. Jackson and Percy looked at me strangely. "Uh, Makoto..."

I looked away and spoke with a slightly shaking voice, trying to disguise how scared I was, and how, like them, confused. "Mrs. Jackson, you should just get ready so we can get out of here.

* * *

Well thats it. I feel this chapter is longer than the last. I like that. I'm not going to make Makoto all-powerful, especially not this fast. For many reasons, one secret for a bit, I think his genetic powers would be the strongest at first, and come into the light first.


	4. A Kind of Quick Intervention

This is basically a long author's notice about the mid/end of the next chapter and pretty much all fighting parts of this story. The point of this is to explain something about why the fight scenes will be the way they are. His parents being who they are, the way he will take command during battle will be partial instinct he has from a secret, and partially because of a little self-insertion I have about Makoto having read Sun Tzu's The Art of War. So, now I will explain.

If you don't like a bit of talk of war for a while, involving stuff taking a bit of imagination and knowledge, please leave or skip.

I will base this next sentence on a part of Sun Tzu's book at chapter 1. ALL war is based on deception, even at least partially. Deception is used. I will tell you how I interpret this. Your troops must be trained, taught, trustworthy, and loyal. I believe those go both ways. I also believe the deception goes both ways. You can deceive your opponents to make them angrier and attack harder, but stupidly. Or you can bait them into a trap, and destroy them, as mentioned in The Art of War. Along with that, later he talks about how "...in order to kill the enemy, our men must be roused to anger..." If you were to decieve your ally to make them angry, but they were trained to make their anger cold (Ender's Game) and use it, rather than it using them.

With that, you should rest assured that Makoto will use that to his advantage.

Along with that, there are facts you must face with this story, and any good one. This applies to real life as well. Every army can be defeated, every fortress penetrated. If you think your army invincible, or your stronghold impenetrable, you are already defeated. This applies to enemies and yourself. So you can tell that all enemies will eventually die (this, of course, does not mean Makoto will kill them all. They can die other ways), and all main characters will die sonewhere down the line. Coming back to life is not out of the picture.

Another life lesson here, well two really. For one, this applying anywhere, know the terrain. Bring supplies. Don't start conflict unless needed. Also, this also applying to the story as well, invincible does not have to mean undying as a literal definition. If you overwhelm your enemy with unbelievable numbers, it matters not if you lose 100 men, if you have millions and can replace that easily. This does not apply to real life directly, but it does to this story.

Anyway that is all.

About the storyline, I was thinking of working in stuff like stray devils and unimportant-to-the-actual-plot branches in between adventures with the Percy Jackson books, and some less important stuff between them. It may seem like the Percy Jackson storyline reigns dominate, which it kind of does, but the main story will be a combination. Leading to that will be a bit more of Percy Jackson, but still both.

That is all for now. Later.


End file.
